A determination concerning whether a vehicle driver is distracted can sometimes be made by detecting whether the driver is looking outside at the road, or instead at passengers, the car radio, etc. Unfortunately, driver gaze monitoring systems are often expensive, unwieldy, complicated to use and bulky. Such monitoring systems can also restrict a driver's freedom of movement and/or may interfere with operation of the vehicle.